Wayward Wand
by Royal Detective
Summary: (REVISED)Baileywick and Greylock are less than thrilled when Cedric's malfunctioning wand transports them to random places throughout Enchancia and gets them into more trouble than they bargained for. (Short but funny) Please read and review!


_**A/N:**_ I wasn't really happy how I wrote this story the first time so I revised to add more scenes!

 _ ** Wayward Wand (Revised)**_

Cedric grumbled to himself as he shoved his gloved hands into the sleeves of his robe. The grumpy sorcerer was going to inform King Roland of a little trip he needed to take because his wand wasn't working properly. It was working fine yesterday but this morning he could sense Calista had not only touched it but no doubtingly badly used it too.

In the their previous lesson together he told the little girl of all the things a wand could do that a training wand couldn't and it would seem he had pushed her curiosity button a bit too much. In result of doing this also made the little girl's disobedient nature to awaken again as well.

So with Calista now forced to be confined inside the castle for the day Cedric dreaded the hour long trip he would have to take to get his wand fixed. If he didn't do it right way, he knew there would some consequences in the process.

As he made his way around the corner towards Roland's office he bumped into Baileywick making both the steward's glasses and his malfunctioning wand fall to the floor. After a few seconds of rubbing their heads both servants picked up their fallen items and finally acknowledged each other's presence.

"Ah Cedric, I was about to come see you." Baileywick said once he had placed his spectacles back in place on his nose,

"Yeah, well, I hope you didn't plan a run in as well,"Cedric said as he rolled his eyes and smirked. "Does King Roland need me?"

"Well, King Magnus showed up a few minutes ago and-"

"Oh no, I completely forgot!" Cedric interrupted.

All of a sudden a cloud smoke appeared revealing Greylock standing next his long time friend. "How dare you forget that your old friend would be coming to visit Bensick, why if I didn't know any better I would believe you secretly hate me!" The brunette joked with a silly grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around Cedric who piratically looked annoyed now.

"After all that's happened I would have thought you would be a bit more different, so much for that." Cedric muttered under his breath.

After Greylock had defeated Grmtrix and freed his employer the sorcerer was sentenced to a five month banishment from Rudistan. However, after he had healed up from the injury he had received during the battle he decided to travel to different kingdoms during his time. Once he was given his job back Greylock didn't want it anymore so he made a deal with Magnus that he would serve the king one more year. Now with the year almost over the sorcerer couldn't wait to travel again.

Of course, with all the traveling came a bit of a change in the jester sorcerer. Now with Juliana's spirit not visiting him anymore, Greylock was feeling empty inside, he hated that he could not fill the hole in his heart that the girl had occupied which made the man become much more serious in his personality but he still held a little bit of humor in him.

"You'd be surprised," The monocled man said. "so what has gotten you in a grumpy mood and don't say it's because of me because I know you were already in this state before I came along."

"Well, if you must know Calista has misused my wand last night," Cedric said as he pulled out the broken wand from his sleeve and tapped at the end of it. "Now I have go get it fixed before it starts casting spells on its own."

"I guess that's what you get for leaving wands out in the open." Baileywick said with a smirk. "Maybe next time you'll learn."

"Don't lecture me, Mr. pocket watch," Cedric said sternly. "I gave both Sofia and Calista rules to follow when they became my apprentices. If Calista had obeyed she wouldn't be confined inside the castle for the day!" Cedric ranted as we waved his arms around.

All of a sudden a bright light engulfed the hallway making a three of the males quickly close there eyes but once they opened them they found themselves in the middle of the road with a on-going carriage speeding towards them!

After a yelp the men jumped to the side and out of the road just as the carriage passed them hearing a man yell "Watch where you're going!" in the distance.

Once they were safe the two sorcerers and steward began to stand up and dust off the dirt that got on their clothes.

"How did we get here," Baileywick asked in confusion. "Weren't we just in the castle?"

"I'm afraid Cedric's wand has used a transportation spell by itself." Greylock answered.

"I told you my wand would start casting spells if it wasn't fixed in time." Cedric said to them. "Now it's probably going to start casting spells left and right."

"Oh, this is just perfect!" The steward said as he pinched the bridge his nose and shook his head. "Considering how far we are from the castle it will take us a few hours to get back. And I'll be behind schedule."

"Hey, at least it didn't turn any of us into animals." Cedric said. "The last thing I need is to be turned into a salamander again." Hearing this made Baileywick shiver as he remembered the frog episode he went through.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" The steward asked as he rubbed his arms to calm his nerves.

"So what if you two got bad experience with being an animal..."Greyock said with shrug "the important thing is not to give that magic stick any ideas. I mean the last thing we need is for you to be jinxing us, Cedric."

Before either echacian male could retort the wand transported them to a different place but this time it was in a tent with a sleeping vicious lion!

"I don't remember the circus being here..." Greylock muttered making both enchacian servants to shush the man.

"It comes a to visit Enchancia once a year but since they are heading home with it being close to winter they are just staying for the night and heading home tomorrow." Baileywick explained in a whisper. "Cedric, can use a spell to get us out of here?"

Being distracted of the sleeping animal in front of him Cedric was too afraid to move or say anything..

"Are you a scardy-cat?" Greylock joked in a whisper.

"NO, I AM NOT!" Cedric yelled but quickly regretted his action as he covered his mouth with both of his hands but it didn't do no good as the lion began to stir and stared at the intruders that were in his cage.

Before the angry animal could attack Cedric's wand transported them out of there but again, it wasn't in the safest of places.

This times the three men had been transported to a dark alleyway. "That had was close, I thought we were going to human stakes to that lion!"

"You just had to yell." Greylock said as he glared at his friend who had dropped his wand and was calming his racing heart.

Well, if you didn't tease me I wouldn't have yelled." Cedric said giving the brunette man a glare of his own. He was about pick up his wand until he heard a voice.

"Hey, look who has dropped in, the royal servants of Enchancia!" said one man who wore tattered clothes, nearly worn out shoes along with smugges of dirt on his face. His friends that stood behind him were in the same state.

"These guys practically live in the castle. I bet they get paid ten folds then what villagel people earn." another man stated. "LET'S GET'EM!"

"I wouldn't do that, gentlemen." Baileywick said. "If you attack us you'll have to answer to King Roland. He don't take to kindly to men who attack his most trusted servants."

Cedric and Greylock looked at each other for a moment and and face palmed at Baileywick's so called threat. While it may have been true that Roland would have punished the burglars the steward didn't exactly say it convincingly enough.

Before they knew it a brawl was started up and the two groups began to tear each other apart. While Cedric and Greylock fought off the threat the grey-haired man searched for Cedric's wand.

Lucky for them the steward did indeed find the magical stick just in time sending the castle servants somewhere , they were transported a lake where each man was now soaked from top to bottom.

"That's it!" Baleywick angrily swam his way to Cedric who picked up the now floating stick and began wrestling him the water to get the wand. "Give me that wand!

"No way, I still need this to get us home!"

Greylock watched the two men wrestle for moment then smiled in amusement. "And they say I act childish. Oh well, I guess I should fix Cedric's wand before he gets killed." He said as he pulled out his wand, used a spell to separate both fighting men and fixed Cedric's wand. " Now that the wand is fixed you two should kiss and make up."

Both echacian men gave the cheeky sorcerer a deadpan look. "Don't ever suggest that again." Cedric said.

Before anything else could happen Cedric transported them back to the castle but it wasn't exactly in the best of places.

"What happened to you three?" Miranda asked the three dripping wet men that were standing in the entrance of the castle and in front of their three employers.

At first, none of them said anything until Baileywick cleared his voice answered "Let's just say I have seen enough of Enchancia and magic for one day. Now, if Your Highness's excuse me I'm going to change."

Once the steward was gone the royal adults turned back to the sorcerers. "Do we want to know?" Roland asked.

"No."Cedric and Greylock said in unison.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you guys liked the revised version of the story. I know I certainly feel much better on this version. Please review...again.


End file.
